Purple Eyes
by otaku9
Summary: He took her in because she was an esper. As the years past, this girl enchanted him, especially her purple eyes. Pre-Final Fantasy VI to end. a bit of spoilers. NOT ROMANTIC! A bit of a death-fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own_ Final Fantasy VI._

_Note: The characters may be a bit OOC but that's how I'm doing it._

**Those Blue Eyes**

In the dark, white, blustery snow, a multicolored item was skipping its way through the snow.

"I hate snow!" The clown grumbled. "I hate-hate-hate-hate-hate-hate-hate-hate-HATE SNOW!"

Kefka kept grumbling as he lightly bounded on top of the snow. "Stupid Gesthal and his stupid orders! One of these days, that old man is going to get what for!" Just then, the normally graceful clown tripped over something and fell face forward in the snow.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT!" He screamed out. Just then, another scream came next to him. He stood up straight, back on his slippered feet.

When he dug into the snow, a patch of green hair was what he saw. As he kept on digging, he saw more green hair.

When he finally finished digging, he saw a small little girl with the bright green hair and purple eyes.

"A child?" Kefka asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked. "Where's my mommy? Where's my daddy?"

Kefka ignored the little girl and started to skip away. "Y-You're leaving me?" The girl ran up to him. "Yes." He smiled. "B-But," she girl stuttered, possibly by the cold, "What about me? Where will I go?" Her purple eyes were scared/

"Frankly, little girl," Kefka leaned in towards her, "That's not my problem." And he resumed skipping away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, suddenly glowing pink. She blasted a blast of bright light at the clown.

In the place of the little girl, was a pink, nude girl with wild hair. "An esper!?" Kefka gasped, looking at the little girl.

"You will not leave me!" The pink girl screamed, her hands glowing with a white light. But just as she was about to attack the clown again, the light faded and the green haired girl reappeared and collapsed into the snow, her purple eyes closed.

Kefka flipped horizontally, scratching his head, looking at the sleeping girl. "Hmmm," Kefka thought to himself, "This girl's an esper. Maybe, with some help, could destroy the world with that power."

Quick as the light bulb that went on in his head, he scooped the frozen girl in his arms and skipped off to his tower.

As soon as he got home, Kefka placed the girl in a tube and flew over to his laptop to talk to "Emperor" Gesthal.

_Emperor Gesthal,_

_ I found an esper in the snow near Narshe. I believe her power could be used for our side to take over._

_ -Kefka_

"Help!" He heard the girl screaming. She was banging on the glass, screaming, her purple eyes closed. "Get me out of here!"

"Shut up!" He yelled to her. "Let me out!" She yelled. "No!" Kefka yelled back. _Great,_ he thought, _I'm arguing with a two year old._

"You're a big meanie!" The girl pouted, crossing her legs on the floor of the tube. "Good," Kefka said, "Now stay in there. I'm busy."

Even without looking at her, Kefka could still feel her purple eyes piercing into his soul. He tried to ignore it as he did some work, but those eyes still burned him.

When he finally turned around, he saw that she was still pouting at him, her purple eyes glaring at him.

"Fine!" He exclaimed. "I'll let you out." And he did so. "Thank you, Mr. Clown Man." The girl said.

"Yeah, whatever," He looked away from her purple eyes. "Now leave me be." And with that, he skipped back to his computer to work.

"No, No, No!" Kefka yelled for the umpteenth time. "You're doing it all wrong! You're supposed to take out the pawns first, then the leader, not the other way around!"

He was training the girl, who he named Terra, to fight. "A leader is always weaker without anyone to stand by him. Why do you think the Empire's so big!?"

"I'm sorry," The six-year old apologized. "I thought that if I took the leader out then the pawns would be weaker." Kefka stared wide-eyed at her. "After all," she resumed, "Without a leader, aren't the pawns weaker without anyone to control them."

Kefka just stared at the young girl, scratching his head. "Master Kefka?" Terra asked, breaking Kefka of his thoughts, her purple eyes full of concern.

"Y-Yes," He agreed, "Of course. Carry on."

"Master Kefka!" The 15 year old yelled, running to embrace the clown. "T-They were poking and prodding me with a-all sorts of n-needles and m-machinery!"

"It's alright," He whispered to her, "There just trying to find out how special you are."

"Why am I special?" Terra asked, her purple eyes looking at him, full of pain. "Because," Kefka answered, "You've got magic, a power long extinct for thousands of years. It makes you you."

"What if I don't want it!?" She yelled, pushing him away. "What if I don't want anything to do with you, Gestahl, or the Empire!?" And she ran off.

Shortly after that, Emperor Gestahl commanded that Terra be fitted with a Slave Crown.

Kefka wanted to just break the stupid little crown and run away with Terra to somewhere far, far away. But, orders were orders.

And so, by Kefka's own hands, the Slave Crown was placed on the girl's head.

And the purple eyes were dead.

Three years later, that same girl that had stood by him for 16 years was now standing defiantly in front of him, her purple eyes determined.

"Life…..dreams…..hope…..Where do they come from? And where do they go? Such meaningless things….I'll destroy them all!" He yelled out as he faced the party.

As he was dying there, he knew what he said was wrong; life dreams and hope were important when you loved and had friends. And he knew, deep down, that his friend was the only girl who stood by him all those years.

"Terra," He whispered as her purple eyes slowly faded from his vision.

When he woke up, he was in all blackness. "Where….?" Kefka asked, searching around.

"You're in between," A voice whispered in the black realm. "Since you've realized the truth, we decided to bring you back."

"Back?" He asked. "Back to the world," The voice explained, "Where you will start all over."

And with that, a blinding white light flooded the area, as if someone turned on the lights and everything went black again.

"Kefka?" A voice whispered to him. "Kefka." When he opened his eyes again, his bright blue met dark purple eyes.

"T-Terra," Kefka gasped, his whole body aching with pain. "W-What happened?"

"I don't know," Terra admitted, "We saw you die at your tower, then, all of a sudden, you appeared right on the airship."

He looked around to see the rest of the party staring at him. "Terra, I-"No need," She shook her head. "I understand." She leaned in close to him. "The only problem will be in convincing the others into trusting you."

Kefka just stared into her purple eyes. Instantly, a memory came back to him; A few days before the Slave Crown was put on her head. When she didn't want to be special. Then, it hit him.

"Terra," He gasped. "You're free, your no longer an esper!" "No," Terra corrected him, taking his hand. "_We _are free."

_End. Now, I know Kefka is _completely _different along with many other things, but I wanted to show a close relationship with Kefka and Terra that did _not _involve anything romantic. Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
